Summer Daze
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: Based a year before the events of Pitch Perfect 2. A take on Chloe telling Beca she wanted to experiment more in college... Chloe was keen to take the Bella's away for a holiday over the summer, hoping that it would give them time to relax and possibly learn more about each other...of course though, what are the Bella's without drama?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi all, this is to first of all let you know that there will be minor drug use in this. I am open about the fact that I smoke pot on occasion and I see no problem with it as long as it is used in moderation and a responsible way...just like drinking booze. If you don't like, then please leave as I don't need hate.

This is going to be set a year before Pitch Perfect 2, but based on Chloe telling Beca in the tent that she wished she experimented more.

* * *

 **-Summer Daze-**

Chapter One

Since Beca's freshman year at Barden University, mash up acapella songs were becoming more and more regular. Her group, the Barden Bella's had to work overtime to accomplish a further two ICCA championship titles. Working hard paid off, but with the added stress of studies and working as the resident DJ at the campus radio station, Beca grew tired.

Her co-captain, choreographer and best friend, Chloe, had purposly failed classes to keep on with the Bella's, but as Beca finished her junior year, she was told by the red head that she had failed more classes and that she would be redoing her senior year while Beca was about to begin hers.

The Bella's, minus Beca, had all realised that Chloe was intentionally failing her classes not only to be part of the acapella group, but also to stay with the tiny DJ.

Chloe watched throught the year as the stresses amounted on the whole team, and what the majority of them didn't know was that the ginger had organised a summer get away after the university had split for the break.

She had done some research into the location and had come across a small area, about an hour north of the university. It was mainly bushland with a river that divided a small open camp ground from the wild. It was cheap to rent for the summer as it was well out of the way and after having talked to the school, she had managed to get permission to use the Bella's bus as a mode of transport.

Chloe didn't do anything small, and in all honesty, she was a child when it came to a surprise. One by one she had let the Bella's know of her plans, and all of them were in on it. Chloe purposely waited until Beca had, had her final exams before filling her in on the secret.

Originally Beca had been flustered, wanting to go and hang with her friends over the summer, but also being tied down at the radio station as the resident DJ. Chloe had pleaded with her, bringing out her puppy dog eyes which even Beca couldn't say no to.

Somewhere during the three years that Beca had been at the university, had the Bella's been given sponsorship enough that they invested in their own campus house. Beca refused to call it a sorority house, something about her being so badass that being in a sorority would have ruined her street cred. Fat Amy had politely reminded her that Beca had lost all street cred when she joined the Bella's. This had made the whole group laugh.

Sitting in the lounge now were the current Bella's. There had been one new addition to the group since Aubrey's departure, however she was unable to make it to the summer getaway due to her questionable immigration status.

Beca was the first to speak as Stacie finally settled onto the couch. "So, this trip," she started, clearing her throat, feeling the eyes of her friends on her. Even being friends with them did nothing to stop the anxiety she felt speaking before a group. "I think I managed to get cover at the station for the whole summer."  
The girls in the room smiled but Chloe beamed. "How did you manage that?" the ginger asked her friend.

"Yeah, how did the house DJ get cover?" Fat Amy piped up. "I'm only the next best thing there is besides you,"  
A few laughed, but Beca shook the remark off. "Jesse is staying on campus over summer, and since he and I broke up, he's had eyes on the freshman intern I hired," the Bella's stared at Beca, her statement of the break up giving no actual information as to how she managed to get cover for her shifts. She continued, sensing the waiting in the room. "Well, the freshman is staying on campus over summer as well. She can take his job and he can take mine,"

"Hey, that's awesome," Cynthia Rose approved, but no one had ever talked about the break up. "Do you trust him to your job though?"

Not even Chloe knew the grounds for the break up, she assumed that Jesse had just been unable to handle Beca because as everyone knew, no matter how tiny or quite she was, she was intimidating and dominant. Chloe, of course had dealt with Beca as her roommate for the last two years and had figured out how to handle her personality, and quite frankly, the ginger really didn't care about the reason for the breakup, she was just happy that she finally had a chance with the brunette.

"Of course I trust him," Beca defended. Her saying this only cast doubt into the red heads mind as to whether Beca was over him, but she knew better than to open her mouth. "Besides, I have my dad here to keep an eye on him if anything gets out of hand down there,"

Stacie let out a howl, "Maybe I should stay behind, I'll keep him tame," she winked at Beca. "Nothing would get out of hand,"

"Ew, Stacie, keep it in your pants," Amy said, throwing a scowl towards the leggy brunette. She replied to the scowl with a lip bite.

The room of girls giggled at the banter before Chloe stood from her spot next to Beca on the couch, and stood before them with a map and a few photos.

"What are these?" Beca questioned.

"This is where we are going," the redhead beamed, handing the photos to the tiny DJ. "The others have seen, but we kept it a secret from you until you'd finished your exams. We didn't want you panicking about trying to find cover for your station until after,"  
Beca glanced up at her friend and giving her a small smile. The smile melted Chloe's heart. Beca had been so stressed by the ICCA's, exams and work that her face was always blank.

"Anyway, pack your bags girls because we leave tomorrow morning," the redhead finalised, clapping her hands in happiness.

The group of girls jumped up off the couch, Jessica and Ashley running for the stairs excitedly so they could pack, Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose headed towards the kitchen so they could grab a cold beer and relax and that left Beca and Chloe in the lounge; Lily must have snuck off and down into the haunted basement. She was the only one who went downt there.

"Need help packing, Becs?" Chloe asked, extending her arm to pull the brunette off the couch.

Beca shook her head before grinning at her friend. "Race ya," she yelled, using the momentum from Chloe pulling her up to propell herself through the couch and up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" the ginger yelled after Beca as she tried to grab the smaller girl as she ran past. She heard Beca's boots thud up the stairs but Chloe smiled as she realised that was a little more weight for her. She dashed towards the stairs that Beca was only half up. "Bet you thought you left me to eat your dirt?"

Beca laughed, losing her footing a tripping on a step, but this didn't stop her for long, she let out a laugh again as the red head came neck and neck with her, both reaching the top of the stairs at the same time.

"Draw?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed, "Why? Because I caught up to you?"  
"Don't be silly, Beale,"

"I would have smoked you,"

Beca immaturely stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Well, its good to have the old Beca back,"

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time?"  
Chloe cocked her head, "Barely, you've been mopy, and now that its all over, we are acting like children again." The ginger extended her hand to playfully tug on her friend's cheek.

"Oi," Beca warned, narrowing her eyes. "We still haven't finished this race, I might just decide that the draw is over and that I wanna win,"  
"Hey!" protested Chloe, as she began speed walking towards their shared room. "No take backs,"

Beca's pace quickened to match Chloe's, before the two burst into a full on run down the hallway to their door. Beca smirked as she over took Chloe by a fraction before realising that neither of them would fit through the doorframe at the same time, so she stopped, allowing Chloe to run through the door first. And people though chivalry was dead.\

"Hey, no fair, you let me win," Chloe moaned.

"You'd still complain if I won," Beca explained. "I can't win with you,"

Chloe laughed at her friend as she watched the brunette pull out a duffle bag from under her bed. "Sure you don't need a hand packing?"

Beca looked up from her bag, "I'm pretty sure I'm ok, but I'll be sure to throw a smelly sock at you if I need you,"

Chloe grinned at her friend, throwing her top off and sliding her jeans down, she proceeded to flop herself on her bed and throw the covers over her legs. Tonight she just couldn't be bothered getting her PJ's out. They were burried in her own duffel bag, which she had packed a week ago in anticipation for the trip.

Leaning toward her bedside table, she plugged her cell in to charge and set an alarm for the morning so she could finalise everything. She mentally cursed her preparedness on Aubrey, her blonde friend was such a perfectionist. Grabbing her iPod, she flicked the lightswitch next to her bed, turning off the lights on her half of the room.

"Goodnight, Becs,"

"G'night Chlo," came the reply.

Chloe slipped in her ear buds and smiled as she pushed play on one of Beca's mashups.

* * *

Beca had finished packing her bag in no time, but by the time she had finished, the red head had already fallen asleep. Beca smiled at the sight of her friend in bed. She cocked her head at her bed attire though.

'Only a bra?' she thought to herself, smiling.

Beca was about as straight as a board, or thought she was until she had broken up with Jesse. That was something that had happened relatively recently. For a long time she had been feeling as though they weren't connecting like a couple and for the last six months of her relationship with him, she had been viewing him as a brother.

Since Beca's freshman year, he had been trying to get with her, and she had been relucant, mainly because there were small feelings for a certain redhead, and after their first ICCA win, she had chosen Jesse over the other because she was totally convinced she was straight.

As time went on, she found herself falling slowly for the ginger girl and when Jesse and her had finally decided that they were better off as bros than as hoes, she fell into a pit named Chloe. There was no way for her to get out, except to dig with her bare hands. So Beca started pushing her friend away, convinced the feelings would never be reciprocated.

She would rather be Chloe's friend than to not have her in her life at all. So as Beca watched the red head sleep in nothing but her underwear, she smiled a sad smile before turning and leaving their room.

She trotted down the steps and out the backdoor, the warm summer air engulfing her. She decided to sit by the pool, rolling up her jeans, she dangled her legs in, swirling them around, creating small wake. The tiny brunette must have been sitting there for ten minutes before her phone buzzing brought her out of her reverie.

' _I have some good stuff if you want some stock over summer?_ ' read the text. It was from Luke, her old station manager, who had since graduated university and found himself a job at the local main radio station.

She smiled as she replied, _'I'm going away with the girls for the summer, how much do you have?'_

The reply from her old friend was instant. _'I can spare an 'O', meet at the usual?'_

 _'Awesome, be there in 5,'_.

Beca pulled her feet out of the water, quickly dried her legs off and rushed off to meet Luke.

The meetup took a couple of hours, of course with the exchange of gossip and the goods, and by the time Beca was home, it was after one in the morning. She assumed most of the girls were asleep, so she removed her boots and crept up the stairs and headed towards her shared room with Chloe.

Pulling the door open, she noticed that all the lights had been turned off, which meant that the red head had woken up and turned Beca's lights off while she was out.

Feeling her way around in the dark considering neither her or Chloe were particularly tidy people, and it wasn't long till Beca stubbed her toe. It was inevitable. She let out a sharp hiss at the pain and she heard Chloe stir in her bed.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked groggily.

Beca cursed at herself. "I just went out, caught up with Luke,"

"This early in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah..." Beca really had nothing to say without telling her friend what she had tucked under her shirt.

"Oh, ok," Chloe hummed, sleep taking over her again. "Becs?"

"Yeah?"  
"I...have an...odd request..." sleep was drawing even closer for the red head.

"Anything, Chlo,"  
"Can I...have a...cuddle..."

Beca smiled, thanking the dark that Chloe couldn't see her smile. "Sure," she replied, scuffing her feet along the floor to find her way to Chloe's bed. She stripped her jacket and jeans, leaving her in a tank top. She pulled the goods out from under her shirt and threw it on her small pile of clothing, climbing into bed with Chloe to give her a hug.

"Th...ank..." Chloe said, turning to snuggle into the side of the smaller girl.

Beca's heart raced. Maybe the redhead did want her? That would be a thought for the morning, she told herself as sleep engulfed her and she fell asleep with the red head in her arms.

* * *

 **AN:** To those of you who made it through my first authors note, welcome to my second one! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :D I plan on having this as a small multichapter as I tend to lose plot lines quickly...but this one is all drawn out and ready! HURRAY!

On a side note for further into the series...

I've tried doing a bit of research into Atlanta...but there isn't really much there in the way of how I want the scene to be set. Being from New Zealand, I have NO idea what kind of climate America has anywhere...so please ignore the fact that I am going to use a local spot to describe a place in the US lol (Also happens to be the home of Rivendell)

 **Reviews are always awesome and will help keep me on track :) Stay beautiful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Summer Daze-**

Chapter 2

* * *

The silence of the early morning was broken as a phone began buzzing on a side table, the song _Titanium_ filling the room. It was Chloe's early morning alarm. She had prepared herself the night before to get up early, to spend the next hour trying to wake up the rest of the Bella's.

She attempted to roll her head back into her pillow to drown out the alarm for the nine minutes of snooze time she got, but as her head rolled, the pillow didn't sink under the weight of her head, instead her pillow groaned at her.

Chloe sat bolt upright, reaching over for a the lightswitch.

"Turn it off!" Beca groaned from her spot under Chloe.

"What the hell?" Chloe questioned, not frustrated, more curious as to why the brunette was in her bed.

Beca's eyes widened, she had only meant to hug the ginger, as she had requested only a few hours earlier, she had definitely not meant to fall asleep with the girl. "Oh my god," she told herself, running her hand over her face before looking up at her friend. Beca laughed, "Were you still asleep?"

"What do you mean?" the red head was confused by Beca's question.

"You asked me for a _cuddle_ ," Beca cringed at the word cuddle. It was an awful word. "So I obliged, being the awesome lady I am, and I must have fell asleep,"  
Chloe's mouth formed a O as she realised that it was highly likely, it wasn't the first time she'd asked for things in her sleep.

Beca sat up, swinging her legs over the side of Chloe's bed. She eyed the bag on the pile of her clothes, somehow she felt she had to keep it a secret from Chloe, or at least till they got to their destination. She figured that telling her friend this early in the morning would only end up with an Aubrey-like lecture about drugs.

The brunette stood quickly, scooping her pile up and taking it to her side of the room, where she quitely stashed the bag in her duffle bag. She flicked her own light on after she pulled up a pair of sweat pants over her hips.  
"Remind me again why we're up at," Beca asked as she checked her own phone for the time. "FIVE THIRTY!?"

Chloe giggled, "I left us plenty of time so I could wake the girls. I thought you'd be the hardest to wake,"  
Beca glared at her across the room, picking up a discarded shirt from her bed and throwing it at Chloe. "Well, just to show you up, I'm going to be the first to be ready to leave," she stuck her tongue out.

"No need to be a child, Rebecca," Chloe scolded and she watched Beca's face flush red. No one ever used her full name. "Besides, you can help me wake the rest of them,"

Beca's eyes widened, "Bags not waking Lily,"

"Paper, scissors, rock," Chloe bargained.

"Fine,"

Having battled out seven rounds of paper, scissors, rock, Beca had come up short. She was going to have to be the one to decsend to the haunted basement to wake the Asian girl.

Within half an hour, the duo had woken their co-singers and were now sitting in their lounge waiting for instruction from Chloe who had planned this summer getaway.

"Fat Amy? Ashley?" Chloe asked as she appeared from an adjacent room. The two girls which she had called looked in her direction. "It's only a short drive north, but you're the only ones who drive the bus, who wants to do it?"

"I'll do it," Ashley offered first, figuring that Amy would try to get out of it somehow. Ashley grabbed her things, standing an leaving their house to wander around to the garage to get the bus warmed up.

The Bella's shortly followed Ashley to the bus where they each took a seat. Some of the girls stored their bags over head while the shorter, namely Beca, shoved theirs under the seats in front of them. Fat Amy had just dumped her bag on the bag seat, walking back up to the front of the bus where everyone could see her.

"Good morning, and welcome aboard the Bella Bus," she told them, mimicking a flight attended, "Today our pilot is Ashley, and we hope to hell she knows where she's going because this thing doesn't have autopilot. Emegency exit is behind me..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "...it's the door if anyone struggled to get that," The Bella's laughed at how stupid this was and Chloe was about to speak before Amy cut her off. "But in all honesty, if there's an emergency, my fatass will probably block y'all, so you better get to that exit quick. Thank you," she finished, bowing and returning to her seat up back.

Chloe stood from her spot, behind Beca, and addressed the girls. "It doesn't take long to get to the location, we should be there before sun up," the reminder that it was early in the day sent the girls moaning. "Will give us plenty of time to set up camp, we can decide later who will go on our grocery run, and...well, yeah. Let's go, Ashley,"

* * *

Like Chloe had said, it had only been an hour long bus ride; the lack of traffic on the road made it slightly easier to get to the general location. It wasn't until Chloe had spoken to one of the park rangers about the use of the camp ground and how to actually get there, did the problem begin.

"We have to hike up there!?" Fat Amy protested when Chloe got back.

"I'll could persuade them to let us use their transport," Stacie winked.

"Please, Stacie, this is serious," Amy continued to moan.

"I always am,"

"Guys," Beca interrupted. "The longer we stand here arguing, the longer it is before we can actually start enjoying the summer."  
The group nodded in agreement before setting out on their small hike, and by hike, the park rangers had toyed with them for their own amusement. The camp site was all of five minutes walk from where the bus was parked.

"That was horrible," Fat Amy complained.

"But did you die?" Cynthia Rose asked, grinning at the other girls in mockery of Amy.

"Yes," Amy crossed her arms in a fit. "But, Australian's are like cats, multiple lives,"

"So I can throw you off the top of a building and you'd live?"

"Yes," came the simple answer. But nothing was simple with Fat Amy. "Mainly due to the fact you wouldn't be able to throw me off the top of a building," she slapped her stomach with pride.

The camp ground was small. Smaller than the girls expected, but it was exactly what the photo had shown them. It was enough space to fit their three tents, they were surrounded by shrubbery and trees, a river protected on one side by a cliff, covered in taller trees. The path in which they'd taken was only marked by a few small white markers, so as they looked around, they could imagine that they really had been on a hike through the wild. Civilisation was so close yet so far away.

Chloe looked to Beca as she threw her dufflebag on the grass. "So what do you think?" she asked the brunette with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's nice," Beca said, looking up and around her at the site.

"Only nice?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I haven't really had time to take it all in," she said quickly. "First glance is nice,"  
"Oh."

"Where are the toilets at this place?"

"I think the ranger said that off the white track was a blue one for the toilets,"

"I feel like we've come straight out of Hansel and Gretel," Beca thought aloud. "Follow the trail here, follow the trail there,"

"Want to explore the area then? I'll be your Gretel," Chloe said, smiling and extending her hand. She grabbed Beca's forarm, dragging the younger girl towards the marked trails.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls had managed to start erecting the tents. They'd already made a pact to leave one tent just for Beca and Chloe. Well, it was more Cynthia Rose's idea, she had claimed that her 'gaydar' had gone off on the DJ and the ginger when they first met. It was then that the rest of the Bella's had kept their eyes on almost every move the pair made. They had even gone so far as to give a name to their couple. Fat Amy had tried to convince everyone that 'Bhloe' would be a thing, but the others disagreed.

Lily let out a sharp whistle as Beca and Chloe escaped the camp and the remaining Bella's flocked to the Asian girl.

"Operation Bechloe is now in action," Stacie declared proudly.

"Who knew Red's getaway would give us the perfect opportunity to do this," Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"So, run through the plan with us again, CR," Jessica said.

Cynthia Rose clapped her hands together, rubbing them deviously. "So, we start by pitching all the tents," she stopped herself to clarify that they would make Beca and Chloe take them all down at the end of the summer. "We put their bags in their tent, chuck our stuff in our tents so they know that we've already decided where to go,"

"But that's hardly different to how we live already," Ashley pointed out. "I mean, we all share bedrooms, why is Beca and Chloe sharing a tent different?"  
"We should steal their PJ's from their bags," Amy said.

"Can we burn them?" Lily asked, her voice still quiet, but louder than it used to be.

The girls just started at Lily. Since she had a better volume, they wondered whether it was a good thing. They could hear anything and everything the girl said.

Pushing that thought aside, Stacie piped up. "I have sex toys in my bags,"  
"Why?" the group asked in unison.

"They're brand new," Stacie defended. "I thought if we took clothing, we should at least replace it with something,"  
Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy laughed at Stacie's thinking. It wasn't a bad idea, but it was an odd one.

"Ok, we have decided that," Amy said, trying to keep the plan rolling while the pair were still absent. "We have four weeks to work with, how exactly were we pushing them to confessing their undying love for each other,"

Stacie smirked. Did this girl have a solution to everything? She rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Thank could work," Cynthia Rose agreed.

"Could go badly?" Jessica questioned.

"We've seen them drunk before," Ashley answered. "Chloe just laughs at everything and Beca turns into a, well, nicely put, a slut,"

"This is true," Jessica agreed.

"So plan Bechloe is definitely in action now?" Stacie asked.

The girls nodded.

* * *

Beca and Chloe had taken their time checking out the amenities, heading back to the bus to pick up a few things that Chloe had packed in the compartments on the sides. She handed Beca a large, box marked 'Food'. Beca groaned under the weight.

"I hope this is all non perishable, Red," Beca warned, thinking about what a waste of time it would have been if it was all perishable.

"I might have failed university two times, but that doesn't make me stupid," Chloe told her friend. "I failed on purpose,"

Beca shrugged her shoulders, watching as Chloe pulled out a large box too. She threw it on the ground to free her hands, closed and locked the compartment, before picking the box back up.

"Let's head back, surely the girls think we've been eaten by a bear or something,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp site, the girls had managed to pitch all the tents. Stacie and Cynthia Rose grabbed Beca and Chloe's bags, taking them into the tent to try and find the PJ's that they were going to hid.

Cynthia Rose had Beca's bag and as she unzipped the bag, she saw the clear bag that Beca had stuffed in there only hours earlier. She pulled it out, holding it up to her nose and sniffing.

"Stace," Cynthia Rose whispered. "Check this,"

Stacie looked to Cynthia Rose and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" she questioned as other girl handed her the bag. She took a sniff. "Back off, Chloe, I want Beca," Stacie joked, handing the bag back to Cynthia Rose.

"Those are some nice looking buds," Cynthia Rose admired. "You reckon we should tell the others?"

Stacie shook her head. "Its no secret we all have booze, but it is a secret that she'd hiding a bag of weed,"  
"Not just a bag, it's an 'O',"

"Where did she even get the money?"

"Who cares, sharing is caring,"

Stacie shook her head, "Let's just grab the PJ's and go, Beca will know something's up if we take some,"

"She'll also know we've seen it if we take her PJ's," Cynthia Rose reasoned.

"Knowing Beca, she's probably already forgotten what she packed,"

"Truth," Cynthia Rose agreed, pulling out the tiny DJ's pyjamas and zipping the bag back up. "Got Chloe's?"  
"Yep," Stacie answered, stepping out of the tent with Cynthia Rose.

Racing over to the other tents, the girls threw the stolen pyjamas in, literally moments before Beca and Chloe rejoined them.

"You guys pitched all the tents?" Chloe asked as they walked back to the camp.

"Yep," Fat Amy confirmed. "Although, I had some help."  
Chloe looked towards Beca and smiled at the lie Amy had told. "Who's in which tent?"

"Lily, Ashley and Jessica are in this one," Stacie answered, gesturing at a medium sized tent. "Amy, Cynthia Rose and I are in the big one,"

Fat Amy butted in, "It's only because I'm fat,"

"And you two," she continued, pointing at Beca and Chloe. "Well, you have the smaller tent,"

"Did you put our bags in?" Beca questioned.

"Sure did,"

"Thanks guys," Chloe beamed. "While we were off finding the bathroom..."

"...You had kinky lesbian sex?" Amy offered.

Beca's face flushed. "No," Chloe answered, "We went back to the bus and got these," the pair put the boxes on the ground. "Beca's has food, mine has pool noodles, a small portable fire pit, solar shower and a few other bits and pieces,"

"You really did plan everything, didn't you?" Beca asked.

"Not everything," Lily mumbled to the girls and neither Beca nor Chloe heard her.

* * *

 **AN:** Quick update! Yay for updates. The amount of followers I got for this story in 24 hours was amazing. I've never had this kinda of response...! A thank you to the guys that left reviews :) It means a lot to get feedback...I don't mind hearing your ideas as to what the girls can do...they have 4 weeks of camping!

I have no idea how long guys in the US get for summer holidays...I know here we get over 2 months, but thats because summer is November thru February...so we have Christmas and New Years...

 **OH! Disclaimer:** I own nothing :( I wish I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Summer Daze-**

Chapter 3

* * *

The Bella's took the day to set up camp. Chloe had made them get up ridiculously early just so they could get to the camp ground with time to spare, but seeing as they had tents pitched and bags away all before ten in the morning, there had been a few complaints about wanting naps.

Chloe definitely had spent way to much time around Aubrey, the blonde's mannerisims having rubbed off on her. As the ginger stood and watched the girls sitting on the grass in the sun just talking, her eyes wandered further right, towards her own tent. She watched as Beca came out of it, with a towel in hand and lay it on the grass.

Chloe made note of the fact that the DJ had changed out of her sweat pants, dark tank and flannelette and now wore neon green short, shorts and a white, low cut, thick strapped tank; her black bra was just visible through the fabric. Chloe had to look away for a minute so if anyone had seen her, wouldn't have thought the was on the verge of drooling.

Casting her eyes back towards Beca, she noticed now how she had laid across her towel, front up, sunbathing.

Over where the rest of the Bella's mingled, Fat Amy caught a glimpse of Chloe, nudging Stacie next to her, she whispered in her ear. "Check out Chloe checking out Beca, pass it on,"

At this, Stacie had looked over her shoulder toward Chloe and then to Beca. She leant in to Ashley, "Check out Chloe checking out Beca, pass it on,"

The news had finally made its way around the group. They needed to work fast if they were going to get Beca and Chloe together. It was then that Cynthia Rose had an idea, leaning in, she addressed the group.

"Beca's sunbathing, right?" she asked, the girls nodding in reply. "There is a river right over there, but where there is a river and a camp ground, there is usually a swimming hole,"

"I'm not seeing where you're running with this," Amy deadpanned.

"Let's get them to come with us to explore the river," Cynthia Rose clarified. "Chances are, if Beca feels the same as Chloe does about her, she'll be drooling at the site of Chloe in her bathing attire,"

"You're forgetting one thing," Lily said quietly.

"What's that?" Amy asked, with the rest of the group looking towards the Asian for some clarification.

"Back in freshman year, Chloe snuck into Beca's shower. That's how Beca came to the audition,"

Everybody was still confused, "How the hell did you know that?" Stacie asked.

Lily just crossed her arms and legs and stared at the girls. That was about the most they would get out of her.

"I still think we should go for a walk down the river," Cynthia Rose suggested once more.

The group came to a unanimous decsision. Picking themselves up off the grass, they returned to their tents, changing quickly into swim wear. Reemerging from the tents got Chloe's attention.

"You guys going to the river for a swim?" Chloe asked, noticing Beca sit up into a leaning position.

"Sure are, wanna join?" asked Fat Amy.

"Sure," Chloe beamed. "Beca?" The brunette, who was aware of what was happening, just nodded her head, proceeding to push herself up from her spot in the sun. "I'll go get changed then," the redhead beamed.

"I need to get something out of my bag too," Beca spoke, entering the tent just before Chloe.

In the tent, it was like the pair had entered their own world; they could have spent an eternity in there together. Something seemed off with Beca and an uncomfortable air consumed the small area.

"What did you need to get from your bag?" Chloe asked as she went through her own bag, quickly replacing her clothes with a bright blue bikini and black short, shorts.

Beca figured now was as good as ever. "You've mentioned experimentation several times, Chlo," Beca said.

This got Chloe curious, she turned to look at her friend. "Well, yeah, isn't that what college is about?"

Beca allowed a smile to grace her face as she watched Chloe face her, she looked so beautiful. "Well, don't freak out too much, also, please don't let the others know." A small grimace covered her face as she imagined the likes of Fat Amy finding out about her stash.

"I feel nervous," Chloe giggled as she watched Beca pull out a bag, her eyes widening as the bag came into full view. "Is that...?"

"Weed?" Beca finished, a grin on her face again.

"How?"

"Luke,"

"Why?"  
"Why not?" Beca was still grinning. "I won't force you, but if you want to try,"

Chloe thought for a second about the proposition. It was an illegal drug. Illegal being the key word. Suddenly it felt like she had the whole world on her shoulders. Outside she could hear Fat Amy making kissing noises, they were obviously mocking the time they had been in the tent.

"Like I said," Beca continued, pulling out a grinder and papers, expertly rolling two joints from one of the smaller buds. She discarded the remaining grindings into a smaller bag. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, but if you do want to try, I've got this ready for you,"

Chloe watched as Beca took a sniff of the joint and curiosity hit her. She extended her arm towards the DJ, taking the joint out of her hand, she brought it up to her own nose, and allowed the aroma of the herb to fill her nose. It was nothing like tobacco. It wasn't a harsh, dirty smell. This smelt like an actual herb, slighty sweet with a bit of a kick at the end. Now it was Beca's turn to watch as the red head inhaled the air.

"I'll bring the extra one with me on the walk," Beca said, taking the joint back. She pulled out another small bag, sliding the joints in and slipping it down her bra, she made note of the fact she had seen Chloe's eyes linger on her chest after she had tucked the bag away.

Emerging from the tent, the rest of the group let out a dramatised sigh. "Yeah, yeah," Chloe waved off. "Beca couldn't keep her eyes off this," she told them, gesturing to her bikini clad body.

The group eyed each other at this sentence. "Let's go, I wanna swim," Stacie moaned.

* * *

It was only a ten minute walk down the rocky riverside before the Bella's came across a large swimming hole. To some, it could be described as a small lake. Trees were scattered around the area, and with no place flat to sit, the girls settled for the rocks. Now being close on midday, the rocks had been in the sun several hours and were warm to sit on.

"I bet you that water is freezing," Jessica said to Ashley.

Ashley had cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "Wanna go for a swim then?" she teased.

The pair stood, sliding off their sandals, and walked carefully to the waters edge. The hot stones warming the outer edges, while going in deeper proved colder.

Stacie lay down on her towel, front down, and removed the knot that held together her bikini so she could tan. Cynthia Rose was keen to offer her assistance in rubbing suncream over her taller girl's back.

Fat Amy found a spot on the waters edge and sat in it, appreciating the warmth. But of course, with Fat Amy, there was always a story. "This reminds me of the time I visited New Zealand, although much colder, and more hobbits," she laughed, staring at their own hobbit, Beca.

"Oh shut it, Amy," Beca laughed. Over the years she had gotten used to Amy's height jokes.

Chloe came and sat beside Beca, watching over the swimming hole at her friends, except Lily, who was no where to be seen. Presumably hiding in the depths of the water, she was weird like that.

"Nice to get away, huh, Becs?" she questioned, nudging Beca's shoulder with hers.

Beca looked to the ginger with a smile, "Sure is," she replied, turning around so she could lie flat on her stomach. Chloe had the biggest urge to run her hands up the brunettes back, but she had a better idea. Picking up a warm stone, she placed it on Beca's upper trapezius.

Beca was taken aback by the sensation, but it soothed her sore muscles. The stress had got to her during exams, ICCA's, work and her break up. Her back was full of knots, and the warm stone helped. Beca let out a quiet moan, letting the redhead know she could continue.

Picking up a few smaller, flat stones this time, she laid them down Beca's exposed calves. Beca couldn't help another moan escape her lips. Her feelings for Chloe had been there for years, but she felt them boil up to the surface.

Before long, Beca's whole back side had been covered in stones and Chloe was pleased with herself. There was just that one thing she was longing to do. One by one, Chloe removed stones, starting with the brunette's calves. As the stones came off, she replaced them with a firm massage with her hands.

She looked around at the other Bella's, hoping they weren't watching, before continuing up the smaller girl's body. Her thighs were next, and Chloe took care as to not touch Beca in places she really, really wanted. She could have sworn she heard Beca make a huff, but she ignored it and worked up the DJ's back.

Finishing the quick massage, Chloe leaned up to Beca's ear, her breath tingling the other girl's ear. "I'd like to do my first experiment, Becs," Chloe whispered.

Beca grinned, her mind swarming with arousal threw what the ginger had said into the gutter straight away before she remembered what was stashed in her bra. "Alright," Beca agreed. "We'll move up to those trees," she pointed up the river bank. "Should be enough to mask us,"

Chloe stood, making her way up the rocks, Beca in her wake. Settling in amongst the trees, she could barely make out the other girls, but they could hear them splashing about in the water.

Beca sat down, gesturing for Chloe to do the same. "This is your first time smoking pot?" Beca clarified, watching as the ginger nodded her head. "I will let you know now, your heart will race like a bitch, but don't worry, I'm here with you,"

Chloe nodded her head again as she watched her friend remove the bag from her bra. Opening it, she handed a blunt to the red head. She produced a lighter from the other side of her bra, lighting it and bringing it to the tip of her joint. Taking a puff, she smiled, waited a few seconds before exhaling. "Your turn,"

Chloe mimicked her friend's actions. The smoke wasn't as harsh on her throat as cigarettes had been, and she waited the few seconds before exhaling. She smiled at Beca. "So now what?"

"You can take another hit if you want," Beca suggested as she did just that.

* * *

"Guys," Fat Amy called out as quietly as possible, gaining her fellow Bella's attention "Bhloe have run away," she told them.

"Quit calling them Bhloe, will you," Cynthia Rose told her. "It's never going to catch on,"

"Pssh, whatever," she waved off. "But anyway, they've run off, but both their stuff is still here,"

"Maybe they didn't need the push from us?" Stacie suggested.

"Hm, maybe," Fat Amy agreed.

"We should just let them be, no doubt they could be fucking each other behind those trees," Cynthia Rose offered. The girls laughed in unison. "Look what I brought with me," the darker girl continued, pulling out a bottle of vodka from a small bag she had.

"Oooh, gimme," Fat Amy told her excitedly.

Cynthia Rose took a swig, before handing the bottle first to Stacie who then passed it to Ashley.

* * *

It could have been ten minutes or it could have been an hour, but honestly Chloe had no idea how long she had been staring at the pretty brunette across from her. She gave her friend a goofy smile, her head feeling spacy, and her heart feeling like it was going to leap from her chest.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the red head, her goofy smile was cute, and the way she was sitting slouched over gave her a great view down her cleavage.

"You are staring, Becs," Chole told the younger girl, giggling.

"So are you, Red," Beca threw back lazily. "But I can see your boobs, you can't see mine,"

Chloe pouted, flopping her head down to look at her chest. "Oh yeah," she agreed. "I can't see yours but I have, remember?"

Beca blushed. "You interrupted my shower,"

"We sang and it sounded pretty fucking awesome," Chloe reminded her. "You stared at my lips so many times," her brain – mouth filter just wasn't working and she mentally cursed herself.

"From memory, so did you,"

"Neverrrr," Chloe dragged out the last letter, laughing at herself.

"Did you know..." Beca started.

Chloe cut her off, "No, I didn't know,"

Beca glared at her briefly before she laughed. "Every sound we hear is a vibration...and our ears are so sensitive that we can hear the smallest sounds,"

"Did you only just figure out how ears work, Becs?"

"No, seriously," she said, reaching forward to run her hand from Chloe's exposed chest, over her collar bone to rest on her shoulder. "My hand and its vibrations were so tiny, but you heard the sound," Beca explained, her hand lingering on the red heads shoulder.

"I'm not sure I follow," Chloe's brain was trying to comprehend.

Beca inched closer to her friend, running her hand from Chloe's shoulder to around the back of her neck. "Listen and feel," she instructed as her hand wove into the red mane.

A small moan escaped Chloe's lips as the feeling and the heightened hearing tickled her senses.

"Small vibration, audible sound," Beca told her again, this time removing her hand from the ginger.

Chloe mulled it over again. It made sense, but with the marijuana fuzzying her brain, she figured it would be a good idea to put it into practice. Running her hands up Beca's forearm lightly, she listened for the sound, it was small, but it was there. Her hand didn't stop there, running up her shoulder to stop at the back of her neck.

She watched the brunette, both of their eyes flicking between their gaze and their lips. Pulling gently on the brunette's neck, she closed the gap.

"There you two aca-bitches are!" Fat Amy yelled out, crashing the two man party. Chloe and Beca pulled apart instantly, faces flushing. "Come have a drink!"

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know why I feel like updating so quickly, but I have the time so here we are. I am totally going to keep Amy using the word Bhloe...

Next chapter won't be up tomorrow...won't have time as I'm seeing PP2 for the 4th time :P Soooo not obsessed.

The whole ear/sound/vibration discussion was actually something my friend and I talked about while we were stoned...so I thought "why the hell not"...it was also the perfect excuse to get some Bechloe action going on :D

I also realised I've been copying and pasting everything from here to tumblr, so a huge thanks to the tumblr users who are liking and reblogging this fic :)

And to the guest who I can't reply to via PM, thanks for the review and its almost like you read my mind :P

More reviews are totally appreciated! I have 4 weeks of a summer vay-cay to write, so some activities and ideas for the girls to do would be great :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Daze**

Chapter 4

* * *

What had even happened? One minute she was telling Chloe about sound and then next Fat Amy comes and interrupts them. Beca cursed herself in her mind, of course she had. It's what Amy did. She could have sworn she would have kissed the red head if it weren't for that annoying Australian. Beca let out an audible growl as her mind came up with all sorts of ways to get Amy back, and as the trio returned from the trees, she noticed the sun was further west. It could have been after two in the afternoon.

"I don't feel like drinking," Beca sulked, finding her towel and plopping herself on it.

"C'mon Beca," Fat Amy pleaded.

"Give us a minute," Chloe asked Fat Amy.

"I just gave you guys two hours," the Australian pointed out, almost guilt tripping the two.

Chloe had to come up with a story, and fast. "She was telling me about Jesse, and you interrupted," she shot back, loudly. This had all the Bella's attention, completely forgetting her earlier conversation about sound. "So excuse us,"

Beca's head faced the ground, away from the eyes of her friends, so she could smirk at the way Chloe was trying to cover for them. That confirmed in Beca's mind that what she thought was going to happen, was _actually_ going to happen.

"Don't worry about it Chlo," Beca told the ginger. "Lets take that drink you were offering, Amy,"

Fat Amy shook her head at the speed at which the conversation changed; it threw Chloe off too.

* * *

The Bella's had spent a full day down at the swimming hole, druinking, singing, swimming and sharing memories of that year. As night fell, they decided it was probably a good time to head back to their camp ground. As drunk as they were, if it got any darker, they would have been stranded.

Getting back to the camp, someone, no one knew who, decided it would be a _fantastic_ idea to play spin the bottle, but in a drunken haze, everyone agreed. They returned to their tents to pull on longer shirts or jerseys to protect their bodies from the cooler night air.

"Get some food out of that box," Chloe suggested, as Ashley and Jessica pulled out some marshmallows and biscuits. "We'll use that to spin the bottle on,"

Cynthia Rose pulled out her now empty vodka bottle, placing it on the lid of the box. "Who's starting?" she asked.

"I think the oldest should start," Beca said, grinning at Chloe.

"No fair," the red head protested. "Anyone have a dice?"

"I do," Lily whispered, pulling out two white dice. No one even bothered to ask the girl why on earth she had a dice with her.

"Everyone rolls one dice, highest number starts," Chloe said, receiving nods from the rest of the girls.

Lily still had the dice, so she rolled first. A four.

They went clockwise around the circle. Ashley; five. Jessica; four. Fat Amy; two. Beca; five. Chloe; three. Stacie; one. Cynthia Rose; one.

A chorus of "oooh" sounded from all but Ashley and Beca. Having both rolled the higest numbers they would face off. Lily handed over her second die so they duo could roll at the same time. The girls rolled the dice in their hands for a while before releasing them on Chloe's count to three.

"One, two, three..."  
The dice hit the box, rolling around a bit before coming to a rest.

Beca sighed. "Two," she said happily.

Ashley glared at the smaller girl. "Six,"

"Alright Ashely, you're up," Fat Amy announced.

Ashley spun the bottle, hoping it would land on someone other than Fat Amy. She had never kissed a girl and she was sure as hell that she didn't want Amy to be the first. Watching as the bottle slowed, the neck pointed from Chloe and passed over onto Stacie.

Chloe's heart raced at the fear that she might have had to kiss Ashley. It's not that she didn't want to, its that she would have rather kissed Beca.

Stacie moved in, almost eagerly. Ashley closed the gap, pushing her lips against Stacie's. Fat Amy howled in joy as the rest of the group nervously laughed. They knew that they were probably going to be next.

"So are we playing clockwise to the kisser or the kissee?" Ashley asked, her face like a tomato.

"Kisser?" came the unanimous reply.

Jessica gulped, her turn. It was a quick spin and landed straight on Lily. The kiss was fast and barely there and Jessica wondered if Lily was a ninja with the speed that it happened.

Fat Amy clapped her hands together. "Which of you will be lucky enough to kiss me?" she asked as she spun the bottle. The speed at which she spun it made her wonder whether it would ever settle. Eventually it did, but to Amy's disappointment, the bottle landed between Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

"I'm pretty sure rules say that if it lands between two people, it's them who have to kiss," Chloe offered, with a few nods agreeing.

Cynthia Rose smiled, how she had always wanted to kiss Stacie, and Stacie who really didn't care who she kissed as long as she got some action. Cynthia Rose took that opportunity to pull Stacie close to her and lock on for a longer kiss than the other two.

The Bella's, except Beca and Chloe, spent a brief moment eyeing each other up as it was now Beca's turn to spin. Of course they all wanted the bottle to land on Chloe.

As the tiny DJ spun the bottle, her mind flashed back to the way Chloe's hands felt on her skin beside the river and she hoped to hell that the bottle would land on the redhead. But as the bottle slowed, it inched its way past Chloe and to herself. She kicked herself for being left handed. If she was right handed, she would have spun the bottle the other way and it would have landed on the gorgeous red head next to her.

"I believe you get to spin again," Chloe said. Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice?  
Beca took a deep breath and spun again, only for it to land between Fat Amy and Jessica.

"This Australian has a national record for the longest kiss," Fat Amy bragged. The girls watched as Jessica's facials showed how unenthusiastic she was about this. As expected, Fat Amy slobbered on Jessica's lips and as they parted, the smaller blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It wasn't that bad!" Fat Amy protested.

The Bella's laughed before quickly returning their attention to the game. Chloe's spin was next, and this was a definite chance that she could kiss the DJ next to her. Adrenaline kicked in and everything slowed. It felt like an eternity watching the bottle spin, and it passed over Beca. Once. Twice. The bottle slowed to a crawl and Chloe's heart raced as fast as it had when she had, had that sesh with Beca back at the river.

A whole bunch of yelling and yahooing engulfed her hearing and she finally realised that she had managed to will the bottle onto Beca. Her hands started shaking as she turned to the tiny brunette. Closing the gap between them, Beca leaned in quickly, pecking Chloe on the lips and pulling away.

Chloe pulled back to sit the way she was before, eyes avoiding all contact with the girl next to her.

* * *

The game of spin the bottle had ended rather abruptly after Chloe's turn. The air had become awkward. Everyone could have sworn that it could have become steamy quickly, but that? That didn't even fizz. Chloe had retired to her tent whilst Beca had stayed out with the girls as they told ghost stories around the small fire pit which they had got working.

Chloe sat in the tent listening to the stories, the sihloettes outlined on the tent by the fire. Chloe had sobered up pretty quickly, her mind wondering what had happened. All the signs pointed to Beca being okay with it, when her actions totally contradicted that.

Had Chloe been too full on during the day? Was it too soon after Jesse? Was it because it was in front of all the other Bella's? Or was it simply that Beca wasn't interested?  
The questions kept replaying through Chloe's mind, upsetting her greatly. Grabbing her sleeping bag from next to her duffle bag, she laid it out over the floor of the tent. Soon Beca would be lying next to her, sleeping peacefully in dreams that didn't include a red head.

Chloe shook her head. She just wanted to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. She rummaged through her bag trying to find her pyjamas. Pulling everything out, she went through it again, making a mess of her clothing. They still weren't there. She was one hundred percent sure that she had packed them. Giving up, she threw her clothes in a pile near the door of the tent and slid into her sleeping bag hoping that she would succumb to slumber quickly. She didn't need to think anymore.

Meanwhile, back around the fire, Beca had laid down, still half listening to the ghost stories, but mainly focussing on the stars above her. She thought about how clear the sky was being away from the city's light pollution. She watched as a small cloud floated across the sky, partially blocking a cluster of stars she was looking at before moving on.

The more she stared at the stars, the more she forgot about the girls sitting with her, and she drifted into a world of her own, where she hated and cursed at herself. She was playing a silly game and was a class A dick about it, thinking that by somehow kissing that bubbly red head would make everyone know she liked her. Beca slapped her hand to her forehead, groaning at the embarrassment she caused to the ginger. It was all Beca's fault. She kept kicking herself. And to make matters worse, she still had four weeks of living in the same tent as her. Somehow that was worse than sharing a bedroom with Chloe. But perhaps that was because a tent was close quarters as opposed to having at least a little bit of space.

As she was lost in thought, staring at the night above her, she was totally oblivious to the Bella's trying to get her attention. It was only when Lily nudged her did she snap out of it.

"Earth to Beca?" Stacie called.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Beca replied. "The stars," she told them, pointing up with the tiniest smile formed on her lips.

The Bella's looked to the sky, admiring what Beca saw.

"Are you okay?" Fat Amy asked. "You've been all spaced out since spin the bottle,"

Beca winced at the memory of that game. "Oh, sorry,"

"That's the second time you've apologised Beca, what's up?" the Australian pushed again.

"It's nothing, honestly," she tried lying, but who was she kidding? She couldn't even convince herself that she was lying.

"Really?" Cynthia Rose asked. "That's why Chloe's gone to bed and you're here ignoring all of us,"

"That kiss made things awkward," Stacie pointed out, although it was hardly a secret. "Do you like her?"

Beca was thankful that it was dark and the fire burnt in such a colour that the flush on her cheeks was hidden. "No," she said quickly.

"You so do," Stacie pushed.

"No, I don't, she's my friend,"

"I call bullshit," Ashley spoke which received several nods from the Bella's.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Beca sighed. She just couldn't be bothered having this conversation.

Cynthia Rose wolf whistled. "She's in there, ya know,"

"Shut up," Beca said finally, crawling the few feet across the grass to her tent.

Getting into the tent she noticed the pile of clothes to the right of her, they will have been Chloe's. Was she looking for something? She then saw the dark outline of the girl in her sleeping bag; the light snores indicated that she was asleep. Beca smiled, not only did she have to worry about the awkwardness, but she also knew Chloe wasn't upset enough to leave.

Crawling the rest of the way into the tent, she did the zipper up, before crawling to her own bags, laying out her sleeping bag and beginning the search for her pyjamas.

As she searched her bag, she found no such thing and shrugged it off. Perhaps in her hurry to pack she had forgotten to pack them. She stripped her shorts, and bra, throwing them on her bag. She slid into her sleeping bag.

She faced Chloe, who was still snoring. How she wished for a little more light so she could actually lay her eyes on the girl that she was falling for. How small feelings could snowball into feelings like she had in such a small time, she had no idea. All she knew was that she had hurt Chloe and she wasn't awake to apologise.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I feel I embarrassed you in front of everything. I hope you don't hate me, I also hope that you're having sweet dreams." she whispered to the sleeping beauty. "I also think your snore is adorable,"

Beca rolled onto her back, staring at the roof of the tent and willing herself to sleep. The voices of the Bella's outside interrupted her peace and her thoughts plagued her mind.

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning as the sun filtered through the tiny holes in the canvas of the tent. She had forgotten for a moment where she was before she scrubbed her eyes clear and got a better view of her surroundings. Looking to her right, she saw the tiny DJ, but she wasn't sure if she was asleep. Nor was she ready to face whatever awkwardness was going to come off her.

"Becs?" she whispered, testing if she was awake. "Are you awake?" she whispered again for clarification.

"No, I'm not," came the sarcastic response.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe told the younger girl, now feeling totally weird.

"Don't be stupid, Chlo," she reassured in a groggy morning voice, which Chloe found totally attractive. "You always check if I'm awake when you wake up,"

Chloe smiled, this was true. "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

Beca turned to face Chloe, which she wished she hadn't done. The sleeping bag sat around Chloe's stomach, she lay on her side, her head propped up by her elbow, red hair dangling in a mess. "W-why are you sorry?" Beca asked, stammering out of the fact she had never seent the ginger look this good. She was stunning, especially with no make up.

"For last night," she clarified for the DJ.

Confrontaion wasn't a strong point of Beca's, especially not when she was weak-kneed for the person. She felt her cheeks flush, they'd been doing a lot of that lately. "That wasn't your fault, Chlo," she offered.

Chloe gave a small smile to the brunette, a wicked thought running through her head. What if she offered Beca a chance to redeem herself? She smiled at the thought.

"I can see the cogs turning in your mind, Chloe, what's up?"

"Ah, it's nothing," she said, shaking her hair, before rolling onto her stomach, head facing away from Beca.

Beca was slightly hurt by this, but ignored it. Pulling herself out of her sleeping bag, she crawled the small distance to Chloe's side.

Chloe heard the brunette remove herself from her sleeping bag and she was sure that she was going to leave the tent. She had royally cocked up. Chloe cursed herself some more. That was until she felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing in a massage like way. She opened her mouth to protest, figuring Beca was only doing this out of sympathy, but only a moan escaped.

As Beca worked her hands down Chloe's exposed back, she ran her hands under the strap of her bra, making sure all her back was favoured the way that Chloe had done yesterday down at the river side.

Beca's hands ran down as far as Chloe's lower back, bringing them back up, over the sides of her hips and resting on her shoulders again.

"Why, Becs?" Chloe hummed, appreciative of the attention.

"Two reasons," she replied, her voice deeper than usual. "One, I owed you from yesterday and two, this is my apology and make up from embarrassing you last night,"

Chloe wanted to cry at how sincere the brunette was being, but the way her shoulders were being manipulated right now drowned out that emotion. Her mouth opened slightly as Beca hit a knot in her back and a louder moan escaped her lips.

Beca smirked, raking her nails down the ginger's shoulder blades, stopping at Chloe's bra. She couldn't be bothered moving it out of the way, intending to be rubbing her friend's back for a while longer. She unhooked the black lingerie, sliding it off the ginger's shoulders.

Chloe didn't want a back massage anymore. As soon as the bra was unhooked she turned, exposing her top to the brunette. For a while they stared into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what was happening or rather what was going to happen.

Beca averted her eyes first, dropping them to Chloe's exposed body. She smiled at the memory she had.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away,_ " Beca sang, looking back to Chloe's eyes.

The ginger smiled. " _Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away,_ "

Beca brought herself closer to Chloe as Chloe propped herself up on her elbows. Together they sang, the way they had in the shower. It was their song, their moment and it was then that they fell.

" _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium,_ "

Neither knew who initiated it, but lips came together, a mix of passion and tenderness. Chloe could hands-down say it was the best kiss she had ever had.

* * *

 **AN:** I could be a real meanie and leave it there. It would be quite a cute way to end a story, but I do still have the rest of the summer holidays to write. I was thinking of a couple of things to deepen the plot.

Thank you to another guest who left a review and to someone who used the name "chloe" to leave a review. Totally appreciated.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I feel like I made Beca a little out of character at the end there.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Daze**

Chapter 5

* * *

Fat Amy's eyes opened as the sound of people harmonizing awoke her. She looked around her tent, neither Cynthia Rose or Stacie were awake, so it wasn't them. She shook her friends, waking them from their slumber.

"Oi, wake up," she hissed at them as they opened their eyes and scowled at their Australian team mate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Fat Amy just pushed her finger to her lips, signalling for the two others to be quiet. As they silenced, the sound of the song was heard by the three in the tent. They woke up pretty quickly after hearing it.

"It's not -" Cynthia Rose asked before being cut off.

"It so is," Stacie confirmed. "Lily beat boxes, as does Ashley, so who would Jessica harmonize with?"

Fat Amy picked herself up, still in her sleeping bag, and did the worm out of the tent. Well, more like the slug. She managed to stand, dropping her bag to the ground as the singing stopped. Sticking her head back into her tent, she gestured for the two to leave the tent.

"They've stopped?" Stacie asked as she now stood on the grass outside her tent.

Fat Amy winked at the two girls. "You're not?" Cynthia Rose questioned as Fat Amy edged towards the tent that the singing came from.

"She is," Stacie said, her eyes widening.

As quietly as she could, she unzipped the smallest tent, grinning to herself at what she could possibly find. Cynthia Rose and Stacie edged closer, curiosity getting the better of them. It was a tedious task, watching and waiting for Amy to unzip the tent. It came down finally and Fat Amy pulled the cloth door out of the way.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had been so caught up in their own world to not even recognise the fact that their tent door was being unzipped slowly. Beca was straddled over Chloe's hips, her lips moving from the ginger's lips, down her jaw, to settle on her neck. Beca sucked gently at the soft flesh beneath her mouth, eliciting a soft moan.

Beca wanted to do more, but her nerves got the better of her. She removed her mouth from the ginger's neck, quickly inspecting the light hickey. Chloe felt her nervousness, and she lifted her head, catching the brunette's lips in a reassuring kiss. Chloe was sure she would never get over the feel of the DJ's lips, they were soft and gentle, but as before, they were also passionate. To further assure Beca that everything was okay, she found her hand, moving it from it's spot, to let her cup her exposed breast. This caught Beca off guard, but she soon worked it into her rhythm.

"Oh. My. God!" came the squeal of three girls standing at a now open tent entrance.

Beca and Chloe stopped, looking at each other, wide eyed. Chloe quickly thanked _fuck_ that Beca was straddling her, covering her body and she watched as the brunette turned her head to face the girls.

Beca watched as Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie all hi fived each other, before they stuck their heads back into Beca and Chloe's tent.

"Finally!" Fat Amy yelled at them. "Bhloe happened!"

"Oh my god, Amy, Bhloe is never going to catch!" Beca heard Cynthia Rose mutter to the Australian.

Chloe had since pulled her sleeping bag up to cover her modesty, and in doing that, it caused Beca to unstraddle the ginger. She turned to face the three girls, glaring at them. Somehow she felt angry at them, she should really just laugh it off and be embarrassed, but she genuinely felt angry. Standing, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants to protect her modesty and she stalked out past the three girls. She continued walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she was going.

"Wait! Beca!" Fat Amy yelled after the shorter girl as she wandered towards the riverside.

"Leave her," Stacie said, hanging her head in shame.

Cynthia Rose stuck her head back in the tent. "We're sorry, Chloe," she apologised. "We didn't realise that – uh –"

Chloe waved her off, the three girls zipping up the tent and retreating to their own. Chloe sat up, hugging her knees to her chest to stop the sleeping bag from slipping. She was embarrassed by what had happened. She had wanted Beca for so long, but of course, there had to be something to ruin the moment. Who knows what would have happened had they not been interrupted.

She brought her right hand to the left side of her neck, tracing her fingers along where Beca had left her mark. She smiled at the memory, her smile fading when she realised Beca did what she always did. Run away.

Did that mean that Beca didn't really want Chloe after all, and that it was just a side effect of giving the ginger a back massage? She shook her head. She hated thinking negatives; always trying to be the optimist. Perhaps Beca had run off simply because she was embarrassed and that she would return soon. Then the negatives plagued her mind again. No, Beca would have run away because she was ashamed to be seen with you.

Chloe lay back, slamming her head into her pillow. She winced when she remembered there wasn't a soft bed under her.

She tried to shut her eyes and fall asleep, hoping the whole thing was actually a dream, but the sound of more voices outside disturbed her. The rest of the girls were awake. This was her summer holiday idea, so she decided she would pull her head back into the game and just chill with her fellow Bella's.

* * *

Beca did what she did best. Run. She ran away from a moment that could have turned into something more all because a few of her friends had caught them. She wandered down the same riverside that they had the previous day. Only two days into the trip and she felt like she had already messed something up for them.

She continued walking, eyes on the smooth, rounded stones beneath her feet. She had fled the tent barefoot, which she now regretted, but who cared. She was away. The vacation was supposed to give her time out. Release the stress from the college year, but all it seemed to have done was given her something else to worry about. She walked further down the river, nearing the swimming hole they had used yesterday.

As she walked, she began humming Titanium. It had been stuck in her head since she and Chloe had sang it only half an hour earlier. She smirked to herself as she thought about the lyrics.

' _Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I'm titanium._ '

She most certainly wasn't. You shoot Beca down and she runs. She runs a million miles away.

Beca stopped walking, running her hands over her face and through her hair. She threw her head back and, what started as a groan became yelling. She yelled at herself, louder than she ever had. She disturbed birds in their nests. She knew she did because she watched them fly over her head.

She turned to the river, watching it's slow, silent flow. She crouched, picking up a small stone, standing and tossing it into the water. It plopped, it's ripples being pulled away with the current.

Beca shook her head, turning and walking further down the bank till she reached the water hole. It was there that she took a handful of stones and attempted to skim them across the water.

The water didn't really flow here; it could almost be mistaken for a millpond. There was a gentle breeze which flowed down over the cliffside, it wasn't a cold chill, but as it caressed the water, it left small ripples. Beca picked up a large stone this time, throwing it as far and as hard as she could. The splash; the sound; the disturbed water; it all seemed to calm her.

For reasons unknown to her, she decided to strip her clothing and enter the water to relax.

* * *

Stacie felt guilty for the way that she, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose had interrupted Beca and Chloe. She sat on the grass with Lily and Ashley, letting the morning sun soak their skin. Cynthia Rose, Amy and Jessica had gone on a bathroom expedition and had decided that they would probably need to head back to civilisation and buy more alcohol. The fact that they had guzzled a bottle in a night meant that there was more that was needed.

Stacie thought about how Beca had run off about an hour ago. Chloe had come out of the tent, fully dressed now, and had gone to the bathroom and had sat down on the grass several feet away. Stacie had noticed she was humming Titanium. She and Beca had been singing it only hours earlier and the guilt hit the tall brunette again.

She stood from her spot, attracting the attention of Lily, Ashley _and_ Chloe. She smiled down at them, covering her true motive. "I'm just gonna head out for a walk," she told them. "I usually go for a run in the morning anyway,"

"Do you want company?" Ashley asked, smiling at her friend.

"Nah, I think I want to take in the scenery," she replied, turning around and taking off in the same direction Beca had.

She was determined to find the tiny DJ and apologise on behalf of her and her friends. The Bella's were all close, but no one could have expected Beca to do that. She seemed so angry about the whole thing.

Stacie would have run down the river side were it not for the terrain, so she made her way down as quickly as possible. Within five minutes she had spotted clothing, right where they had been yesterday. She assumed with the lack of clothing, that Beca would be in the water, and as her eyes scanned the swimming hole, she saw the little brunette treading water.

Stacie admired Beca from a distance. The girl looked so calm and at peace, totally the opposite of how Stacie had seen her last. The tall brunette smiled at her thoughts. She wondered if things would be different if she were into girls; would she like Beca too?

Shaking them off, she decided to strip and join Beca, but unlike the smaller girl, she kept her undergarments on.

Swimming out as quietly as possible, she neared the girl. Stacie changed her position from a breaststroke, to floating on her back.

"Hey," she greeted.

Beca opened her eyes, startled by the voice. "Um, hi," Beca replied. "Why are you out here?" she asked, looking through the clear water at her naked body under the surface; face flushing as she did.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Stacie told her. "That, and I also wanted to apologise on behalf of myself and the others,"

The swim had seemed to relax Beca enough that she really didn't care anymore. "It's okay,"

Stacie ceased to float on her back, dropping her legs so that she was now treading water like the other girl. "Seriously, we should have, like, knocked on your tent or something,"

"It's happened now,"

"But it upset you, and Chloe is just sitting there on her own, not really talking to anyone,"

This got Beca's attention. She hadn't thought about her own actions. Running away probably made her think that she was ashamed of her.

"I think I'm the reason she's quiet," Beca told Stacie. "All I do is run. Especially when I get close to someone,"

"You know, you can talk to me," Stacie said. People often mistook Stacie for a bimbo who only thought about sex. This was partially true, but she was also one of the most compassionate people you'd meet.

"I don't know what I'd say to you though,"

"Well, we know you've been stressed," Stacie suggested. "How about talking about the things that were making you stressed,"  
"I thought you all knew what my stresses were?"

"Kind of,"

Beca sighed, she wasn't comfortable opening up to anyone, and also she wanted to float on her back, but she would have exposed her body to her friend, and that she was definitely not comfortable with. "I suppose we can start with the ICCA's," Beca started. "Working on the set list is always hard. I mean, mashing songs is like second nature to me, it's just getting the set to go with Chloe's choreography, or watching as Chloe tries to get her choreography to match my mixes, it's hard, ya'know?"  
Stacie nodded her head. "The ICCA finals are over now, and we've won three in a row now because of you and her,"

Beca half smiled at the compliment. "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less stressful," she told her friend truthfully.

"I suppose not," Stacie agreed after thinking about it. "Exams?" she then hinted so the DJ would continue her stress relief.

"Hah," she laughed. "Exams are always stressful, need I say more?"

"The only other stress I can think of is Jesse," Stacie continued.

Beca's face fell; it was something she didn't really need to talk about. "It's, uh, complicated,"

Stacie raised her eyebrow at the smaller girl. "I won't tell a soul, just get it off your chest so we can go back and enjoy our summer holidays,"

Beca took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Jesse and I, well, I didn't think we were ever going to work. I only got with him at the end of freshman year because I felt sorry for him. Well, that and I was trying to convince myself that I was straight. Well, the whole relationship I felt like he was my brother, he was always trying to take it to the next step and I just couldn't. Two and a bit years of his life he wasted on me." Beca sighed again. "I had, well, might still have, a thing for a female and I didn't want to. I don't want a label. I don't want to be different. I just want to fit in and not draw attention to myself. But eventually I felt bad for lying to Jesse, I just couldn't love him the way he loved me, so I ended it,"

Stacie smiled at Beca, letting out a small laugh. "You know, Beca, that's exactly what we all thought had happened anyway,"

Beca looked at Stacie confused.

"Aubrey always talked about how you had a _toner_ for Chloe,"

Beca's face flushed, "Do you think she knows?"

Stacie smiled again, "Duh,"

* * *

 **A/N:** So I had a tiny block because I thought I rushed into Bechloe happening too quickly. So I threw it off a bit so I could continue.

Thanks to everyone who left reviews (: and to those who added the story to their faves and follows. I never thought I'd amass a following in only a few chapters (:

Feel free to leave me ideas, or suggestions as to what you want to see. I definitely want to bring Aubrey into this...because its Aubrey! Haha.

I also received a prompt on tumblr to write a Mitchsen fic. It's called "I Saw the Sign", if any of you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Daze**

Chapter 6

* * *

Stacie and Beca had stayed in the water near on an hour. Most of the time they were with their own thoughts, but there was the occasion when they'd discussed something. Beca and Stacie had got along but neither of them knew much about the other, having been more preoccupied with other things.

"I'm getting cold," Beca said, rubbing her hands over her arms.

The sun was higher in the sky now, both the girls would guess at least eleven in the morning, but as much sun as their was on the swimming hole, the water was deep enough for the sun not to make a difference.

"I agree," Stacie said. "Can't even imagine how cold you are, you've been out here way longer,"

"It numbed what I was feeling,"

The pair swam to the river side, the taller brunette walked out first, looking in the opposite direction to Beca to shield her modesty. Stacie, however, didn't care if people stared. She stripped her soaking undergarments, pulling on her dry clothes. The sun had been on them, so she hummed at how warm they were. Beca followed cloesly behind, pulling her clothes on too.

"Hey, Stace?"

"Yeah?" came the reply as the pair began to walk back to camp.

"Thanks for talking with me," Beca told her honestly, a small blush flushing her cheeks.

Stacie slapped her friend on the back gently, "No worries,"

* * *

Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Jessica had returned from buying the few food items within the hour. When they came back, they had asked Chloe, Lily and Ashley for a hand to get the rest of the... _stuff._ They'd been curious as to know why they needed a hand, but as they approached the bus, they realised they had literally returned to camp with an entire bottle store.

Four boxes of bud-light, two boxes of Woodstock, two bottles of vodka and several bottles of Sprite were stacked up on the chairs in the bus.

"How?" Chloe asked, knowing that these girls were only months off becoming legal. She was usually the one to buy alcohol.

Cynthia Rose looked to Lily and then back to the older girl. "Lily hooked us up with some sweet fakes,"

"I only had to sell organs on the black market," she muttered to herself and only Fat Amy seemed to hear because a puzzled look was sent the Asian girl's way.

Arriving back at camp, Chloe was the first to notice that Stacie and Beca were coming up from the river, both had wet hair and...was Stacie carrying her underwear!? She felt herself get worked up at the appearance, quickly calming herself as she realised it wasn't any of her business.

Setting the boxes around the fire pit, Chloe found herself opening a box of bud-light, grabbing a can and cracking it. She realised that what she started was a chain reaction, with Fat Amy grabbing a beer and throwing it to each of the girls. It was only midday now, come late afternoon, the girls would be trashed.

Chloe didn't seem to care though. She was still upset about what had happened that morning, not the fact that it had ended, but more the fact Beca had run away. It made her feel as though she was ashamed of being with the redhead. Why would Beca even try something with her like that if she didnt feel anything for the her? Or was it just that Beca wanted to experiment? Chloe shook her head, taking a sip out of her can.

"So what's the plan today?" someone off to her right asked, but Chloe was so zoned out that she hadn't heard the question.

Lily moved right behind Chloe, bringing her face close to the redhead's left ear, "Earth to Chloe,"

Chloe snapped her head to face Lily, a little spooked at their proximity, before her face softened and she was back in the real world.

"What's the plan?" Ashley asked this time, wondering why they were in the middle of the bush for four weeks just to drink beer.

Chloe raised her shoulders up. To be honest, she hadn't really thought about what they were going to do. She thought about suggesting swimming again, but they had only done that yesterday. Perhaps a bush walk? She shook her head, people had already started drinking and no doubt Fat Amy would protest to a walk; after all, that was a form of cardio.

Beca and Stacie had pulled up to the camp ground just in time to voice their own suggestions. "When we came in yesterday, I noticed that there were kayaks available," Stacie suggested. "I think it was, like, ten bucks for the day?"

Chloe watched as the girls around camp nodded their heads in agreement, she saw no issues with it.

"Any one have a ball?" Fat Amy asked.

"I packed a blow up one," Chloe mentioned. "It goes with the volleyball net that I left in the bus,"

A couple of the girls stared at Chloe like she was nuts. The girl had literally brought _everything_ with them.

"Sweet, we'll bring it with us then," the Australian replied, ducking into her tent to change into something more appropriate to kayak in; the rest of the girls followed suit.

Chloe and Beca both hesitated before returning to their shared tent, and Chloe noticed the questioning glance that Beca shot Stacie. She watched the leggy brunette give a slight nod of her head before she disappeared to her own tent.

Chloe was first into their small tent, quickly stringing up a towel down the middle, dividing their space. She felt awkward, which was totally out of character for the ginger. Usually she would confront the problem head on. She had never really given a damn about space or social cues, she just did what she had to. The only problem this time, was that her heart was on her sleeve. Beca _had_ to have known that Chloe had feelings for her. Chloe sifted through her pile of clothes, trying to find her bikini.

Beca, on her side of the towel smirked as she listened to Chloe rummage through her clothes. Beca looked around her side of the tent, eyes spotting exactly what Chloe was after. The blue material stuck out like a sore thumb on the dull green of the bottom of the tent.

"Chloe -" Beca started.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not talking to you," Chloe shot back, still raiding her pile.

"You just did," Beca said, picking up the bikini from the ground.

"Why must you be so frustrating?" Chloe stood from her spot, yanking down the towel she had put up. She was greeted with Beca's trademark smirk which on one hand, melted Chloe, she loved the DJ's smirk, and on the other, it angered her. She was annoyed at how she had walked out. She was annoyed at how she had left her feeling vulnerable. She couldn't find what she was after.

"Looking for something?" Beca asked, cocking her eyebrow and dangling the swimwear in front of Chloe.

Chloe glared at Beca, "Give it to me,"

"Magic word?"

"Give it to me...please..." she said begrudgingly.

Beca handed over the scrap of cloth over to the ginger, sighing as it left her hands. She picked up Chloe's towel, hanging it back up to divide the tent. She thought back to the conversation she had, had with Stacie only a few hours earlier. She had vented and taken the stress off her chest, but she hadn't really discussed how she was feeling towards Chloe.

Beca was confused.

She knew she _liked_ Chloe, but she'd never had a crush on someone of the same sex. She'd hooked up with Chloe and it had been everything she had hoped. It had, had her heart racing, her mind mush, body trembling. But here she was, still questioning everything.

She could go back to Stacie and talk to her about it, but that's not what Beca effin' Mitchell did. She bottled it up until she couldn't handle it, then she'd push everyone away, maybe yell at a few people if it had been bottled up that long. Now that she thought about it, it had been three years that she'd questioned her sexuality. Just becaue of Chloe.

Beca groaned loudly, rubbing her hands over her face. It seemed to be a reoccouring theme with her lately. Moan, groan, rub her frustration off her face.

The tiny DJ changed into her swimwear, crouching on the ground over her bag as she opened the back that contained her buds. She wanted to have a chill time and besides, the girls had been drinking anyway. At least the herb wouldn't kill her.

Expertly rolling a few spliffs and sliding them down her shirt she shoved the rest of her paraphernalia into her bag. She knew Chloe had heard her, but she ignored that, exiting the tent to meet up with the others.

* * *

Some how, like Stacie had said, leaving the camp grounds and taking a fifteen minute walk up the road was a shack that did kayak rentals. Pitching in money, each girl was able to rent a kayak each. The man at the shack had told them that they shup shop at six in the evening and that there was a return at the end of the river for those who didn't want to walk them back. (Fat Amy of course raised her hand as being one to leave it at the end of the river).

The kayaks only came in yellow, which disappointed a few, and due to OSH regulations, they were all required to wear life jackets.

Being directed where to go by rental guy, the girls launched their kayaks one by one and waited in the water as the others joined them.

"So where to?" Stacie asked.

"This was your idea," Fat Amy told her.

In the midst of the 'where are we going' talk, Beca had left the group, kayaking a little down the way. She contemplated lighting up but decided against it. Swimming and booze don't go together. So why should kayaking and smoking pot. She used her paddle to start to turn herself around, but she was cut off by Chloe.

"We need to talk, don't we?" she asked the tiny brunette.

"I guess we do," Beca replied, her hand running up the back of her neck nervously.

* * *

 **AN:** Not sure if anyone follows me on tumblr, but I left a message about my mum being down to visit and me being unable to write. So I apologise for the crappiness and the length of this chapter.

Hopefully my next one is better :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Daze**

Chapter 7

* * *

Beca had wanted to use the kayaking trip as a way to ease her mind, but with Chloe having come up to her almost immediately saying that they needed to talk, her mind had been plagued with different scenarios. She thought back to earlier that day when she and Stacie had talked. There had been a sense of relief as she aired out her problems and she wondered whether that would happen with Chloe.

They had arrived back at camp hours ago. The girls had decided to take turns using the bathroom to freshen up before coming back and set up the fire pit to prepare themselves for another evening, presumably of drinking.

Beca had no intention on waiting for the facilities. She had headed to her tent immediately and grabbed her toiletries and a torch had and left for the river. This stunt hadn't gone unnoticed by Chloe, who decided to copy and follow the young brunette. Before leaving the camp, she let Ashley know where she was going and Ashley nodded, passing her a couple of beers.

* * *

Upon reaching the swimming hole area of the river, Beca had spent the last ten minutes building a wall. The wall separated the main river from an area similar to the size of a spa and definitely deep enough. Moving some of the rocks from the ground, she'd made a spot to slip the torch so it wouldn't interfere with her night vision but so that it wouldn't be dark in her area. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone so she could play some of her mash ups so she could find her flaws and perfect them. The brunette remembered that she had slipped a few joints down her shirt earlier in the day. Grabbing them, she dropped the phone on the discarded clothes and made her way to her 'bath' with her toiletry bag and jays in hand.

Testing the waters with her toe first, she deemed it a suitable temperature to slip into. Being the height of summer meant that the night air was warm and the stones that had been in the sun earlier, had kept their heat, warming the water that she was now lowering herself into.

She relaxed as she now sat on the floor of her make-shift pool, leaning back against the wall to let her mind drift. She looked up, the stars littering the night sky. Back in the city it was something she'd never see, there was just too much light pollution.

It wasn't long before Chloe had caught up to the DJ.

She noticed the torch light emitting from the ground, and using her eyes to search, she saw the pile of clothing discarded only a short distance from the water's edge.

Walking up to the area, Chloe sat, facing out to the water, finally seeing what Beca had made.

"Hi," she greeted.

Beca was startled by the ginger's voice. "Dude!" she quickly covered her body with her hands.

"Come off it, Beca. I've seen it all before,"

Was that a seductive tone she'd used? Beca had assumed Chloe to still be mad with her from the day earlier. "What do you want, Chloe?" Beca asked, sighing loudly.

"You agreed that we need to talk," the ginger shot at her friend, pulling herself to her feet, walking closer to Beca and standing ankle deep in the river.

Beca rolled her eyes back, allowing them to shut. If she ignored Chloe, then perhaps she would go away.

"So you're just going to ignore me now? After everything we've been through?"

"I don't know what we need to talk about!" Beca almost yelled. She mentally cursed herself. She'd managed to talk to Stacie, so why the _fuck_ couldn't she talk to her best friend right now?

"For starters, what happened yesterday!"

"It was a mistake, alright!" Now Beca was yelling, pulling herself out of her make shift bath, not giving a damn about her modesty, pulling her clothes on quickly and walking away.

She failed to notice Chloe, standing there, head hung, tears now spilling down her face and the soft sniffles she was making. Beca had broken her. Chloe walked back to where the torch was, picking it up and the few remaining items that had been left accidentally.

Chloe questioned how Beca would be stupid enough to leave her phone behind, but what did that matter now?

* * *

Beca ran back to camp, knowing that she'd left a few of her items behind. Including her weed. _Fuck_. Ah well, it wasn't like she depended on it.

Beca had fucked up. More than she had with Jesse during her freshman year. She cursed as she ran. Pushing herself above and beyond her limit, each breath stung her lung. It was punishment for screwing up.

Stacie and Chloe thought she had run yesterday. Now they would actually see what Beca running looked like.

* * *

Chloe couldn't be bothered running back to camp the same way she had seen Beca doing it. Instead she wandered back, mind replaying what had just happened until she had replayed it to the point of the memory being distorted. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't have followed Beca out to the river.

She began to cry again as she remembered the words ' _It was a mistake_ '. Taking a deep breath and trying to gain her composure, she focused on the music that Beca's phone was still playing. It was a little muffled by the toiletry bag but she could still make out the song. She recognised it from Beca's freshman year, the Bella's had sung it at the pool.

' _I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me, thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be..._ '

' _I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me..._ '

Chloe's head hung again when the mash up played. That's when she thought there might finally be a real connection between her and Beca, but two years after that had kind of proved her wrong. She had been with Jesse and now she had told Chloe that it was a mistake.

Chloe picked her head back up when she saw the light from the fire pit at the camp. She pulled out Beca's phone, pausing the tune before dropping it back in the bag. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself as well as possible.

Walking into the camp was easier than she'd expected, the girls, for the exception of Jessica and Lily, had been drinking and were too immersed in their game of strip poker to even care that she'd come back.

Chloe looking around, noticing Ashley and Beca were no where to be seen. She shrugged it off, assuming that Ashley was in the bathroom and Beca would be in their tent. Chloe sighed, she wanted to forget the night, which meant dropping Beca's stuff in the tent anyway. She approached the small cloth 'house', unzipping the door and sticking her head in carefully.

"What the fuck," she whispered to herself, seeing that Beca's bags were no longer in the tent. She dropped the stuff before pulling back and addressing her fellow Bella's. "Where's Beca?" she asked.

Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy just laughed, obviously too drunk to function, Lily muttered something that only Jessica heard.

Jessica turned to look at Chloe. "Lily says that Ashley drove Beca to the township down the road so she could stay there for the night and then catch the bus home in the morning,"

Chloe felt a mix of sadness, that the object of her affections had run, and relief, that there wouldn't be any awkwardness. "Oh?" she questioned, feigning ignorance. "Did she say why she was leaving?"

"No, sorry, Chlo," Jessica told her.

Chloe smiled at her, "Good night ladies," Chloe announced, turning in for the night.

Sitting on the floor of the tent, she pulled out Beca's phone from the bag, along with the keys and blunts she had left at the riverside. She wanted to lose herself. Forget the night. She pushed play, ending the mash up of _Just a Dream_ and _Just the Way You Are._ She fiddled around with Beca's keys for a minute, smiling at the 'Best Friend' keychain that Chloe had got her the previous Christmas.

She laid the object down on the ground in front of her, now picking up the illegal substance that Beca had left. If this made her feel as good as it had the other night, then why the hell shouldn't she do it? Aside from the fact that she was inside. But fuck it! Who cared? She had been hurt by her best friend and she felt destructive.

Opening a small section of the tent door, she lit the smoke, inhaling, holding it before exhaling. She felt immediate relief, a little spinning in her head, but in other words, it was doing what she wanted. Finishing the blunt, with the occasional tap out the door to get rid of the ash, and Chloe's heart was thumping in her chest.

This worried her, which didn't help the thumping. Her head was spinning and she felt _really_ slow. She unzipped the tent, somehow giggling at the sound, and flopping her head out. She looked up to the stars, momentarily distracting her from the beating in her chest. She smiled at them, how they sparkled at her. Her smile quickly faded when she wondered if she had forgotten to breathe. Had she been holding her breath?

Panic over took the ginger as she took some deep breaths, knowing now that she was breathing. But why the hell didn't it feel like she was breathing. Was she dying? Why didn't this happen when she smoked with Beca? Why was she now laughing again.

Jessica and Lily were the first ones to rush to Chloe's side, noticing the ginger's head poking out of the tent. But that wasn't the thing that caught their eye, it was the loud breathing and the tongue flopped to the side of Chloe's face.

Lily sniffed the air as they pulled Chloe out of the tent fully. "Marijuana," the quite girl told Jessica.

Jessica looked at Chloe incredulously. "Chloe?"

Chloe replied with a giggle. "Ya?"

"What have you been doing?" the blonde asked.

"Weeeeeed,"

Jessica and Lily looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

Chloe's happiness took a turn, "Why did Beca leave?" she asked, starting to cry.

"We don't know," Jessica replied honestly.

"She told me I was a mistake," Chloe babbled.

"Well whatever it was, she's a fool," Jessica reassured her, not needing to go into depth. "She's the one missing out,"

* * *

 **AN:** I really fucked myself up with this xD I'm terrible with multichaps but I think I know where I'm going...pleeeease accept my apology in being terribly unorganised! And for the really crappy chapters...

The drug use at the end is from a personal experience. The first time I smoked I got really paranoid and thought I was actually dying...I wasn't, I was just over thinking the whole thing (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Daze**

Chapter 8

/

Beca had fled. She'd done what she was best at. _Again_.

It had been a week and a half since she had left only two days into the Bella's summer vacation. Chloe and she had been physically forthcoming in their feelings for each other, but nothing was said between them. They had been interrupted before anything could be said, but Beca wasn't even sure that she would have managed to talk it out.

She was back at the Bella house, sitting on her bed cross legged, staring out her window. The sun was shining and it reflected across the lake; it reminded Beca of when she and Stacie had spoken.

' _I'm such a fucking idiot_ ,' Beca thought to herself, uncrossing her legs and standing. She began to pace; part of her thinking that she should go back to the camp, the other part of her telling her that she needed to talk to someone who knew her. _Jesse_.

She shook her head; he wasn't going to be a good option, besides, since being home she'd been Facebook stalking everyone, and from the looks of it, he'd taken that new girl at the station away to Florida for the summer.

Beca left her room, meandering down the stairs. She had no idea what she was going to do for the next... _how many weeks?_ Wandering into the kitchen, she opened the fridge doors, hoping like hell there was something edible in there. She frowned when she saw that there was only beer, butter and a few chilled spreads. Of course, everyone was away and no one had needed to do groceries.

Beca walked a few laps around the centre island in the kitchen, tapping her fingers on it as she went.

Boredom was something Beca could never deal with, even as a child, she was always doing something and when she wasn't, she fidgeted. She wondered whether she could clean the house? Shaking her head, she realised she had already done that three times in the week. She could work on some mixes? Nope, she'd done that too, and regardless of the fact it was her passion, she'd put so many hours into it, that she needed a break.

She walked into the lounge, plopping herself on the couch and staring up at the wall that was covered in photos of their most recent ICCA's. Rubbing her hands over her face, her gaze soon settled on one photo. It was her favourite photo on the wall, although, like other things, she'd never admit to it. It was her and Chloe, embracing after the Bella's ICCA win during her freshman year.

She smiled at the memory, losing herself for several minutes thinking back on it.

The DJ glanced at the time. It was only the middle of the day, and here she was, in summer, sitting inside. Running upstairs to fetch her laptop, she decided that she was going to make the most of the summer weather and sit in the Bella's backyard in the sun.

Somehow, she figured opening her MacBook and opening Facebook would be a good idea. She'd already stalked a few people, but she kept finding herself drawn back to Chloe's page. Sifting through her photos, old and new; reading through their _See Friendship_ posts.

Beca slapped her forehead.

She was still an idiot.

/

It had been perfect weather all week, but no matter what the Bella's tried, Chloe still wasn't leaving her tent. It wasn't like Chloe to get her down, but this was. She was upset at the constant pushing and running done by Beca. She was sitting in her tent thinking about it; sending herself mad. Keeping everything bottled up meant that she would self destruct eventually. Maybe not today and maybe not next week, but she knew it would happen.

It was on the eleventh day into their summer get away that the ginger managed to pull herself out of her thoughts and join the rest of the Bella's.

Fat Amy noticed her first. "Fire!" she yelled as the Chloe's head emerged from the tent.

Of course, yelling fire was a definite way to be sure that everyone heard you. Fat Amy's plan worked, and the Bella's watched as their flame haired captain exited her tent.

"Sup, Red," Cynthia Rose greeted.

Chloe shielded her eyes from the light. She hadn't exactly seen much of it over the last week. "Can we do something?" she asked, almost embarrassed due to the fact that she was literally the only one not doing anything.

Fat Amy went to reply with something that was possibly a little offensive given the circumstances, so Stacie cut her off. "We can pull out the volleyball gear?" she suggested and that aroused a few nods around the group. "Want to give me a hand getting it from the bus?" Stacie the asked Chloe quietly as she approached her.

Chloe ifgured there was something the younger woman wanted to tell her, so she decided to go along with it; and if there was something to say, why hadn't she said it any earlier?

Making their way down the dirt path back toward the bus, Stacie started humming to herself. Chloe couldn't pick whether it was a sign of nervousness or whether she was just humming. It wasn't even a particular tune.

Chloe tried to distract herself from the tone by looking at the scenery; there wasn't much of it. It was just shrubs and trees and she found herself trying to listen for a tune. Chloe started to over think the situation, her mind running at ten million miles per hour.

"Would you stop that!" she half yelled at the taller woman.

Stacie stopped, waiting for Chloe to turn back to look at her but she didn't. "Chloe!" she yelled out, the ginger continuing to ignore her. "For gods sake, Chloe!" Stacie was now jogging to catch up with the older woman. It didn't take much to catch up to her with her long legs. Stacie grabbed a hold of Chloe's arm and pulled her to a halt. "How much have you smoked?" the brunette asked bluntly (no pun intended).

Chloe tried to shrug out of Stacie's grip but she failed. "What the hell," she asked, looking up at her friend, her eyes looking dangerous.

"One, your mood just changed instantly, two, you were over thinking my humming, hence you asked me to stop and three you've been kept in that hotbox of a tent for the last week," Stacie told her calmly. "What the hell is wrong with you Chlo?"

Chloe's mood changed so suddenly, her head dropping and her eyes shooting straight to the ground. She kicked a small rock to keep her preoccupied; the more she ignored, the more she figured Stacie would let it go.

"Is this seriously over what happened with Beca?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "You know what kind of person she is. You knew she would run the minute we interrupted you last week, and now you're spending your summer break self destructing on marijuana?"

Chloe murmered something, but it wasn't heard by Stacie.

"Look, whatever is going on between you two, it needs to be sorted because this is just one big fucked up mess and it's going to make it awkward for the Bella's, especially for next year." Chloe looked up at the girl now, cocking her eyebrow and pretending to not understand what Stacie had said. "Oh cut the crap, Chloe, we all know you failed senior year again, you and Beca have had _toners_ ," Why did Aubrey have to use such a catchy word. "...for each other for the last two years. Quit feeling sorry for yourselves and man the fuck up."

"Do you know how to drive the bus?" Chloe asked quietly. "I think there's somewhere I need to be,"

Stacie jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

/

Ashley had gone out of her way to drop Chloe back at Barden before returning to camp. Stacie had been quick to run back to the camp site to collect either Ashley or Fat Amy to drive the bus, but on quick decsion, she thought that perhaps Ashley was the most appropriate for the task.

Now Chloe stood outside the Bella house, the sun setting and tinting the sky with pink. She fiddled with her fingers, sighing. Stacie was right; there were things that Beca and her needed to work out...by themselves.

Taking steps forward, she wondered whether she knock or just walk in the door; there was also the option of going around the back. This was harder than she thought. Chloe considered just giving up, right then and there; role reversal at it's finest.

While she had been on the bus, Aubrey had called her, essentially yelling at her that she needed to go after Beca just because it was annoying being around all the sexual tension. Chloe had wanted to throw her phone out the window, partly because she knew her best friend was right.

Taking one deep breath, she marched forward. She couldn't stand out here for the rest of the afternoon, something needed to happen.

Walking up the steps and onto the porch, Chloe pulled her key from her pocket, making quick work of the lock and stepping into the familiar territory. She pushed the door shut behind her, taking further steps into the house.

She didn't smell food. She didn't hear the T.V. And she certainly didn't hear any music.

There nervous butterflies that had stilled in her stomach had just picked up again and she felt like she was going to be sick.

No, she told herself. She wasn't Aubrey.

Procceeding to the stairs, she made her way up, stopping past the bathroom to check. There would be no reason for Beca to be in anyone else's bedroom but her own. Chloe's heard pounded in her chest; the pair still shared a room.

She smacked her palm to her face. Regardless of how this turned out, it would essentially end up with Beca and her still sleeping in the same room, because there was no way in hell that she was sleeping on the couch.

Pushing the door to her room open, she scanned the area. The curtains were drawn, englufing the room in a sort-of darkness. Light illuminated part of the room so Chloe looked over. She thanked fuck as she saw the outline of the brunette sitting at her desk on her laptop. The ginger stepped in the room, walking up towards Beca, who had headphones in.

Chloe wanted to say something, but somehow she figured that Beca wasn't expecting anyone to be back for at least another two weeks. So instead, Chloe watched over her shoulder as the brunette continued browsing social media.

Beca had gone from Facebook to Twitter and finally she was on Instagram, stalking the one and only Chloe Beale. She didn't realise the object of her obsession was standing literally feet behind her. She was too caught up in all the photos.

Chloe noticed Beca had a Facebook tab open. Quickly pulling out her phone, she sent the younger woman a message.

' _Turn around, we need to talk,_ '

She took a seat on the edge of Beca's bed, watching as the brunette checked her message. She wanted to grin as Beca turned to face her, but part of her was still pissed with her and the other part was terrified.

"Hi," Chloe greeted uncertainly.

/

 **AN:** I know this is the shitttttiiiieeest chapter and I apologise soooooo much for it. I know you've all been patiently waitng. If you follow my tumblr, you will have seen that I have been busy with work and my mother's birthday is coming up so I'm actually working on something for her also.

I also have been slightly blocked with this. I keep saying I'll be fine next time, but my ideas always change in my mind.

Please leave feedback...I'd like to know that you accept my slackness :3


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Daze

Chapter 9

* * *

Beca had been browsing social media, stalking through Chloe's profiles. Why had she become so damned obessed as of late? I suppose it didn't really matter, because as she did this stalking she had received a message from the ginger telling her to turn around.

Beca had gone rigid; there was no way she could be here. She was still at the camp enjoying the summer holidays with the rest of the Bella's. An uneasy feeling took over Beca, her stomach dropped and butterflies formed. Slowly turning, the other woman came into her view.

Beca was speechless for a moment, opening her mouth before shutting it when she realised words didn't form. Chloe ended up speaking first, "Hi,"

Beca blinked a few times, wondering whether it was the darkness playing tricks on her or whether she'd finally gone nuts over this girl to fully imagine her sitting on the end of her bed talking to her.

"Generally people reply with 'hi' back," Chloe offered, watching the brunette struggle with the conflict in her mind.

"Uh, yeah, hi?" Beca replied, her voice cracking a little. What the hell was Red doing here?  
Chloe clasped her hands in her lap, playing with the ring on her thumb. A silent awkwardness encompassed the bedroom and fidgeting seemed to make it less awkward. Were Fat Amy here, there would be some sort of loud noises that she made, or a silly story about one of her many adventures down south. This wasn't happening though, so Beca cleared her throat. "Why are you here? You should be enjoying the camp,"

"I could say the same for you," Chloe shot back.

"Touché," Beca shrugged, standing from her spot at the desk, she wanted to head downstairs so she could grab something to eat.

A few days ago she had stared into an empty fridge and only yesterday had she braved public transport to go to the store and grab a few bits and pieces. Granted they weren't particularly healthy, it was just easy. She could chuck it in the oven and be done with it.

Beca noticed the Chloe was following her down, presumably to continue this conversation which really wasn't happening.

Entering the kitchen, Chloe leaned up against the centre island, watching Beca sort herself something to eat. She wanted to make mention of how unhealthy her choices were, but she quickly zipped her mouth shut. She wasn't here to argue, she was here to sort out.

"What are we doing, Becs?" she asked, letting out a long sigh.

"Well, I am making food," she said bluntly. "I'm not really sure what you're doing,"

"You know what I mean," Chloe deadpanned. Did she really think that Beca would give in this easily?

Beca sighed, continuing her food preparation and ignoring Chloe. The ginger wasn't stupid, she picked up on it.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you..." Now Chloe was frustrated. Why did Beca have to be so damn stubborn. "We shared a moment in that tent before we were interrupted, you basically told me you liked me and then you ignore me and run away," Chloe wasn't sure when she started yelling, but she did. "I've waited, Beca! I waited two years for even a hint of that and then you tell me and do what you do best! I had planned a nice summer vacation for all of us and instead of sticking it out, you leave? Why do you do this? Why do you push away anyone who could possibly care about you!?"

Beca slammed her fists on the counter. She'd never seen Chloe this emotional over something. The closest thing had been when she told everyone she'd had her nodes removed. What could Beca say or do that would make everything okay?

"For fuck sake!" Beca yelled out. Damnit. This wasn't going in the right direction. "For starters, you sound like Jesse! He said exactly the same thing during my freshman year," Then Beca stopped. She had no idea what to say, her mind had fallen blank. "I just don't know, Chloe,"

Chloe shook her head, fighting back tears. She wasn't sure what this was. Whether it was rejection or whether Beca was actually lowering her walls and showing her true emotions. "Then fine," Chloe said, defeated. She didn't put up much of a fight, but why stand to fight when the opposition has run away? "I'm sorry I came back to the house, I'll use Amy's room,"

Chloe turned to walk away, giving a few seconds to see if Beca would try to stop her, but she was met with no resistance and she left.

* * *

Beca had sat in her room on her bed, knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, holding them in place. Her mind was off, thinking about how she had messed up...again. She let out a disgruntled groan and shifted her position so she could pick up her phone to check the time.

She had been sitting in her room for the best part of three hours after the small confontation with Chloe. Part of her wanted to run to Fat Amy's room to apologise to Chloe, but the other part of her told her that she was best to keep her walls up to stop from getting hurt.

But there lay the problem. She was hurting. The longer she sat in the shadows, longing for the being she wanted, the longer she messed up her chances.

* * *

The red lights on the digital alarm clocked flicked over to 11:58pm. Chloe blinked shortly after. Sleeping in someone elses room didn't feel right to her, but it needed to happen; there was no way she was going back to her room after what had happened between her and Beca earlier that evening.

She rolled on her back, the red glow from the clock illuminating the roof. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling lightly not long after. She practiced this a few times before she felt sleepiness over take her senses, but what she failed to notice as she fell asleep was the presence of the object of her affections.

The bed dipped and the sudden change in body angle startled Chloe. Her eyes flew open to the woman sitting on the bed and she wanted to curse at her for bringing her out of her pre-sleep daze.

"Why are you here?" she sighed, defeated already.

"I'm not good at things," came the reply.

"I was almost asleep, I'm not processing," Chloe clarified. "What on earth are you talking about?"

The ginger watched through squinted eyes as Beca ran her hand up the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm sorry I ran,"

The apology was short and simple, but it was all there was to apologise for. Chloe couldn't tell her that it was okay, because somehow that would have been letting her know her behaviour was excusable. Chloe also wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive the brunette just yet.

"You know there was really no reason to run, right?" Chloe told her. "We've been best friends for years,"

"I know, but," Beca sighed. "It's just what I'm best at doing,"

"Perhaps it's time to let someone in then?" the ginger offered.

"Perhaps," Beca shrugged.

The pair sat in silence for a while before Beca noticed the heavy breathing coming from the other woman. She had spent the day travelling and then fighting an emotional war, she was probably ready to sleep.

Somehow Beca couldn't pull herself away from the ginger, and so she sat perched on the edge of the bed watching as she slept away her worries. A small smile graced Beca's lips. Chloe looked peaceful.

Maybe they would talk more in the morning, Beca decided as she pulled off her fat pants and t-shirt. Hopefully Chloe wouldn't kill her for sleeping with her like this. Surely it was her payback for the night before going on camp? Beca grinned to herself as she curled behind the ginger and let sleep overtake her senses.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, because yesterday was such a shitty update, I thought I would fill it in with the confrontation between them.  
I really am so so so so so so so sorry :( Please forgive me.

Also, to those who are following this story who don't follow me on tumblr, please do :)

justkeewee tumblr com

I do post status updates if I am unable to upload my fic or get any writing done. Thank you all for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Daze

Chapter 10

/

Her body clock screamed at her it was time to wake up so naturally her eyes opened, blinking the sleep away and allowing her eyes to focus, she realised she wasn't alone. The extra weight on her body should have given it away, but she'd literally woken up thirty seconds ago and she wasn't processing.

She wanted to lay on her back, but the weight of the brunette that was interlinked with her, was making it hard. Instead, she rolled her head around, gazing up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath. She tried thinking back to what happened before she fell asleep and it took her mind a while to realise that she had, infact, been woken up mid-sleep and had spoken with the shorter woman.

She had apologised for running but that was all Chloe could recall. She wanted nothing more than to slip out of Fat Amy's bed and leave. Something about the fact that she didn't have a true idea as to what happened last night and the fact that Beca was now curled up with her made her a little uncomfortable.

The light stirring from the red head as she tried to slip out of the bed without her companion noticing proved to be a failure.

"G'mrning," came the sleepy greeting.

Chloe scrunched her eyes shut, cursing herself mentally, as she felt the brunette cling around her waist a little tighter. "Uh, hi?" Chloe replied, uncertain.

"Sleep kay?" the brunette asked, this time letting out a long yawn. Chloe wondered why the hell Beca didn't have morning breath.

"Yeah, sure,"

Beca's eyes opened, something didn't feel right. "What's up?"

Chloe was now sitting, her legs over the side of the bed, facing away from Beca. She let out a long sigh, taking an extra pause before replying. "I'm just so confused," she hung her head, eyes focussed on her toes.

Beca propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Chloe's back. "I'm no good at this Chlo," she started. Chloe went to stand, but Beca reached out, grabbing a hold of Chloe's wrist before she stood. "You said last night that perhaps it was time to let someone in; maybe I'm ready,"

Chloe listened to Beca's words as she played out several scenarios in her head as to where this was going. Her heart was telling her to jump in and go for it because it'd been what she wanted for years but her mind was telling her to get out because maybe Beca was only saying this because they were alone.

"What happens when the rest of the girls come back after the summer? Or are _we_ going back out there? Are you going to run then?" Chloe was throwing out her questions so fast Beca couldn't really understand.

"Look at me," Beca said, fear and hope causing a stir in her stomach. The ginger turned to face her/ "I ran, I apologised and I realise that what I want is right in front of me,"

Chloe's heart was winning right now. She didn't know how to act but her mind caught up and caused the movement of her body. She turned, her feet swinging back up on the bed. She rolled onto her side, using her elbow like Beca was, to keep herself propped up. Her eyes rapidly searched Beca's face for any hint that she may run, but there was nothing there.

Beca felt her face flush as she saw Chloe look over her, seeing right into her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Seeing Chloe nod her head in response she continued. "May I kiss you?"

And Chloe smiled, bringing her lips to Beca's in reply. "Yes," she told the brunette, breaking their lip lock momentarily.

/

 **AN:** I've just been too preoccupied and I lost track of this story. I honestly can't keep writing it otherwise you're all going to be waiting weeks. And I hate taking forever to update because it's not fair on you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer Daze**

 **Chapter 11**

 **AN:** I am honestly so sorry that I left the fic the way I did. I had it all planned out like usual and then it fell to pieces. I remember very clearly where I wanted it to go and I have kicked myself everyday that I've remembered that it has been sitting here stale. I feel so awful. So to any of you who are still out there and reading this, I give you chapter 11.

/

Summer break had drawn to a close; finally. So would have breathed a sigh of relief having endured the longest break and and bumpiest start. Emotions had been everywhere, arguments, people running away, camps gone wrong.

It had settled briefly when the girls had come back from camp to join their two leaders. Everything seemed to be in place.

/

Behind the Bella house was a hill. It rose far enough up behind the house, that if you sat on top of it, you could watch over the lake. It was an open grassy patch, surrounded by shrubs. Chloe had thought it was a romantic spot for the pair to escape on afternoon during the summer break. The Bella's had become a little too attached to their leaders since they had started dating, so Chloe had dragged Beca up the hill for a picnic lunch.

But now, on the last evening of summer, it was Beca dragging Chloe up the hill. The Bella's had decided to go next door to attend an infamous Treblemakers end of summer pool party but Beca didn't want to be surrounded by hordes of aca-folk; she just wanted to spend time with her one and only.

"Why are we coming up here, Beca?" Chloe had asked, her inner alcoholic wanting, desperately, to attend the pool party.

"Because, there's something I wanted to do with you," came the simple reply.

As the pair neared the top of the hill, Beca slung the backpack off her back. Chloe hadn't even noticed she had been carrying the bag. The brunette placed it on the grass under her feet, rolling out a picnic blanket and placing a few cushions on it.

"Did you steal these off my bed?" Chloe asked, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Perhaps," Beca replied, continuing to arrange the pillows.

As soon as she was happy with it, she took a seat, facing out towards the lake; Chloe joined her.

Beca didn't say anything as she stared and Chloe found it a bit odd, but yet, she felt at peace. The want to join the party had disappeared; she was content just sitting her in the silent prescence of the woman she had wanted for two years.

As the sun began to set, the sky's colour changed. From what was a clear blue with few scattered clouds, now shifted to a purple, pink and orange colour. Beca leaned over and pecked Chloe's cheek before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her favourite herb.

Chloe noticed. "You're really going to spoil a moment by getting high?" she asked. Not that she was against the drug, but the fact that everything was already so perfect.

"It will heighten the experience," Beca assured, as she rolled and lit a joint. "Trust me," she told her again after inhaling the smoke.

Chloe didn't know how Beca could make this experience anymore perfect, but hey, she did trust her and if this was going to make it better, then how could she refuse?

Beca brought the joint to Chloe's lips, watching as she puffed on it. Chloe's eyes shut as the familiar feel entered her system. Beca took it back, taking her own puff, before bringing her lips to Chloe's, sharing the smoke between them.

"Babe," Chloe stopped her. Beca thought that this was a bad thing. "Look," the ginger said softly, pointing out to the sunset.

The pair watched as they could literally see the sun dip under the horizon and the first stars emerge in the now darkening sky.

As the drug started surging through the brunette's system, she couldn't help but pull the ginger to her, needing to feel her. Chloe responded to the tug with a small grunt, but her mind had become slightly altered, she had decided the only way to solve this was to fight her girlfriend's mouth.

"I wanted to bring you here," Beca breathed out as their lips parted between passionate kisses. "Because I wanted everything to be perfect,"

Chloe broke their lips, looking into the brunette's eyes. "Everything is perfect,"

"Not yet,"

Beca pushed back on Chloe, rolling her so she laid on her back and Beca was straddled over top of her. Quick hands and desperation helped Beca open the ginger's blouse, exposing her bra clad chest. The ginger moaned out in anticipation, cupping the brunette's face and bringing their lips together in heated passion.

Beca obliged, kissing her only a few times before trailing a path down her jaw, neck and collar bone. She carefully pulled Chloe's arm out of one of the arms of her blouse and pulled the strap of her bra down, exposing her breast.

Beca kissed her way around the swell of Chloe's breast, blowing air across her hardened nipple. Chloe groaned as she waited for Beca to suck it into her mouth, but she didn't.

"It's almost like I can read your mind, Beale. How is the frustration?" Beca said, pulling her head up to smirk at Chloe.

"What gave it away?" Chloe replied.

"The fact that you're grinding up onto me,"

Chloe wasn't wanting to play around. She grabbed Beca's head, dragging it back down so that the brunette could suck on her erect nipple. Beca didn't think she could be anymore turned on at this point, the perfect woman, coupled with the perfect evening and the heightened experience with THC running through her body.

Chloe moaned out into the evening air as her night was about to get so much more perfect.

/

 **AN:** I didn't know how to end it. My mind isn't exactly functioning right now. I forgot to get my meds yesterday and I'm suffering through withdrawals. But I figure you get the jist.


End file.
